


Not a conventional first word

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are bad at giving names, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, Kara needs to learn how to knock, Kid Fic, References to Carol (2015)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter!Numero Parole: 774Prompt: First wordEssere una Danvers e una Sawyer comporta avere alle spalle e di fronte a sé delle situazioni particolari. Anche fin dalla più tenera età.





	Not a conventional first word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/gifts), [peggycarterislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycarterislife/gifts).



> Yes, this is an Italian fanfic. I'll translate into English, if you want. Hope you like it~
> 
> Geo

 

 

Non era esattamente un mistero che Alex Danvers, Direttore a interim del DEO, incutesse terrore con il suo atteggiamento altero a reclute e non. Nessuno osava disobbedire agli ordini che urlava sul campo o discuterli anche lontanamente perché chi sano di mente avrebbe voluto farlo dopo averla vista uccidere Astra con una lama di kryptonite? Negli spogliatoi girava persino voce che in realtà non avesse famiglia oltre a Supergirl e che fosse in realtà un alieno, specialmente dopo averla vista buttarsi in turni da 96 ore. 

 

  
«Danvers, guarda un po' chi ti è venuta a trovare?» Una voce femminile e cantilenante raggiunse le orecchie dell'agente la cui espressione austera si trasformò in gioia allo stato puro e, saltellando a tal punto che sembrava star fluttuando, si diresse verso la fonte di essa, scioccando la maggior parte degli agenti nei suoi dintorni. Non le importava, sinceramente. Si sarebbe persino potuta trovare nello spazio siderale e non avrebbe distolto lo sguardo dalla sua perfetta famiglia che a lungo aveva desiderato e per cui aveva lottato. Ricordava mestamente il periodo in cui il destino del suo matrimonio era appeso a un filo per la questione figli, della quale non avevano mai parlato prima. 

 

  
«Oh, come mai  _mama_ ti ha portato qui?» L'agente prese svelta la piccola dai capelli castano ramati e la strinse a sé, dandole un bacio sulla fronte non resistendo alla tentazione. Decisamente calda, molto più di un bambino della sua età. «Al nido non tengono i bambini se sono ammalati e ne abbiamo approfittato per vedere _mami._ Vero, Katie?» La bimba, per tutte attenzioni, scoppiò a ridere mettendo in mostra le sue caratteristiche fossette, facendola sembrare in tutto e per tutto un mix perfetto tra le due donne. Rapide, come se volessero rendere più intima quella dimensione che si era creata, entrarono nel laboratorio personale di Alex. Gli occhietti vivaci di Kate che, insistendo, si trovava in piedi tra i suoi genitori, saettarono verso la fondina che Alex portava legata alla sua coscia destra e si allungò verso di essa, indicandola con il suo ditino. 

 

  
«P-p... pistoa. PISTOA.» Svelta, all'udire quelle parole, Maggie prese in braccio ka piccola Kate prima che potesse effettivamente afferrare la pistola aliena di sua moglie, che non aveva esattamente una sicura come quelle standard o comunque terrestri.

 

  
«Katie, che ti ha _mami?_   La pistola non si tocca perché puoi farti la bua.»

 

«Pistoa.» Un broncio si dipinse sul volto prima sereno della bimba, che sbadigliò tra le braccia della detective, complice la stanchezza dovuta a una probabile febbre alta. La avvolse nella sua fedele coperta di Supergirl, regalo proveniente da Lena, e la posò nel lettino che Alex aveva insistito venisse installato lì. Non negava infatti che non amasse lavorare con sua figlia che riposava a pochi metri da lei. Quando non doveva compiere qualcosa di nocivo per la sua salute, ovviamente.

 

«È proprio tua figlia, Danvers.» Alex non poté far a meno di sorridere per quell'affermazione, nonostante volesse nascondere l'orgoglio che le riempiva il cuore nel sentirla.

 

«Eri tu quella incinta!» E, nel dirlo, non poté fare a meno di posarle una mano sulla pancia.

  
«Lo sai, non ti avrei mai permesso di chiamarla Carol, Mags.»

 

  
«Il nostro cane si chiama Gertrude. E Carol è un bellissimo e importante nome.»

 

  
«È il nome di una donna sposata con una figlia che tradisce il marito con un'altra donna. Non potrà mai essere un buon esempio, Margarita Elena Sawyer.»

 

«Ma vive. E rimangono insieme! Ancora non ho capito come mi hai convinto a chiamarla Kate.»

  
«Forse... così.»  Approfittando della bimba addormentata e al sicuro nel lettino presente nel suo laboratorio, Alex si avvicinò con una calma quasi predatoria a sua moglie che, deglutendo, si ritrovò ad indietreggiare, fino ad urtare un lettino con la parte bassa della sua schiena, poggiando istintivamente i gomiti sulla sua superficie. L'agente chiuse le distanze fra le due baciando la poliziotta nell'incavo fra collo e orecchio. Non più abituata all'intraprendenza di Alex, Maggie trattenne visibilmente il fiato prevedendo altrimenti un sorriso soddisfatto da lei e non le piaceva decisamente perdere in quelle situazioni. Era pronta a contrattaccare ma si dimenticò il luogo in cui si trovavano.

 

  
  
«Alex, dov'è la mia nipotina preferit-OH RAO!» Quella scandalizzata esclamazione era purtroppo familiare alle due consorti che, all'ennesima volta in cui erano state interrotte, espressero il loro disappunto con un verso gutturale. La scienziata, seppur frustrata, baciò appena la fronte della detective e rimase al suo fianco, godendosi il calore della sua pelle. Almeno finché un urlo, proveniente dall'uragano alieno entrato da poco nell'infermeria, non le disturbò definitivamente e costringendole ad alzarsi.

 

«Katie dorme, Mags.»

 

«Avrà preso dalla sua mamma, Lex.»  
  
  


 

 


End file.
